


[FANART] A night at the inn

by Tenaciousbirb



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Hugging, M/M, Partial Nudity, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenaciousbirb/pseuds/Tenaciousbirb
Summary: After a long day of adventuring, two lovers can finally find a little comfort in each other.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	[FANART] A night at the inn

~~~~~~

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> It was an old fanart that I couldn't really post on my social medias... here is some widomauk to make you feel soft.


End file.
